


You’re My Best Friend

by Maz_zello



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mazlek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maz_zello/pseuds/Maz_zello
Summary: 5 times Rami and Joe don’t realize they’re being obvious, and the 1 time they realize they are
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	You’re My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/gifts).



> Hi! @ laminy I am SO sorry this is so late, I unfortunately kind of struggled with writing this. Sorry it’s not a Christmas based fic.

Joe can’t believe they’re doing this again. Only, he kind of can believe it, knowing their history and all that. 

He and Rami first met about 10 years ago, when they were filming a mini series called The Pacific. They became instant best friends, always there to support and comfort one another. Playing marines wasn’t an easy experience for either of them, but they got through it together. Joe doesn’t remember exactly how it happened, but halfway through filming they started cuddling with each other at night to have a better nights sleep after a long and hard day of filming. Then cuddling turned into kissing, and kissing turned into more, and the rest is history. 

Joe didn’t know it at the time but he thinks he was in love with Rami by the end of it. He still is, if he’s going to be completely honest with himself. 

Now, they’re in London getting ready to film a biopic about the rock band Queen. They’ve kept in touch over the last decade, meeting up with each other here and there. But after filming ended, so did the thing they had, whatever it was. It just wasn’t the right time. But now, maybe in some twist of fate, it is. 

It has to be fate, Joe thinks. He’s playing the bassist of Queen, John Deacon, and of course Rami is playing their frontman, Freddie Mercury. It’s perfect.

He met the two actors who play the other two members of the band a few weeks ago, and they became instant best friends. Rami had to finish filming his show, Mr. Robot, in New York, so he only joined them a week and a half ago, but they instantly felt like a real band. Joe even made them take a band oath, which was a bit of a joke, but he really hopes their friendship lasts. 

On the third day of Rami being there, Joe mentioned being stuck in a hotel for the next six months, and Rami offered him to stay at his rented apartment if he wanted to. And Joe couldn’t say no. He hated the idea of being in a hotel for that long. And a part of him hoped they could fall back into what they were a decade ago. 

And he was right, they did. 

“I still can’t believe we’re playing the members of Queen,” Joe says, walking into the rehearsal studio, Rami right in from of him. Rami wanted to get there earlier, so they were the only ones there for now. It’s a pretty decent sized room, perfect for band rehearsals, and of course movement rehearsals. There’s even a stage setup with a microphone, drums and guitars. They walk over to the couch in one of the corners, putting their bags down on the floor next to it. 

“It’s definitely big shoes to fill,” Rami smirks, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“We’ve had a great week of rehearsals!” Joe reassures him. 

“I know,” Rami nods in agreement, turning to walk over to the stage setup they have. “I just want everything to go perfectly.” 

Joe knows he’s excited about it, but also knows that Rami gets in his head a lot and can’t help but worry over everything. It’s a big problem for, well, the both of them really. But Rami hides it until he explodes, that’s the difference. 

“Hey,” Joe says, reaching out to rest his hand on Rami’s arm. Rami looks back, letting out a little yawn as he looks back at Joe. It’s definitely too early for the both of them. “We’re going to do great, ok? We’ve got this. I promise.”

Rami smiles faintly, his face becoming softer. Joe smiles back, moving his hand to Rami’s shoulder. He gives Rami a knowing look, one that they’d give each other all those years before. A look filled with hope, reassurance, and comfort. 

“I hope so,” Rami says. 

Joe moves closer to him, a grin still on his face. He leans in and presses a small kiss onto Rami’s lips, and then a slightly longer one, making Rami relax a bit. 

“Does that make it any better?” 

Rami smiles wider. “A little, yeah.” 

Joe wraps both arms around Rami, pulling him in close. He goes in for a third kiss, and a fourth, and looks back at Rami. He suddenly thinks of something funny, that he doesn’t know if he should or shouldn’t say, but he tilts his head to the side anyway, as if he’s deep in thought about it. 

“What?” Rami asks, narrowing his eyebrows 

“Nothing,” Joe shakes his head, deciding against it. 

“No, what was it?” Rami insists. 

Joe shrugs, at least it might make Rami laugh. “I was just thinking, do you think Freddie and Deacy ever did this?”

“Joe!” Rami exclaims, stepping back from Joe. 

“What?! It’s just a question!” Joe chuckles. 

“An inappropriate one!” Rami playfully shakes his head. 

“I wanted to make you laugh,” Joe tells him. 

“Well, you did,” Rami smirks. “But please don’t actually ask anyone that.” 

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Joe playfully scoffs. “But speaking of...” 

“What?” Rami asks. 

Now it’s Joe’s turn to be nervous. He really likes Rami, and he wants to know if this will go anywhere. They’re of course taking things slow, and it’s still early stages, but during The Pacific they told nobody what was going on with them, making it a lot harder to sneak around. This time, they have two guys that Joe definitely trusts, and he knows Rami does too. They’ve really become best friends, and their own band as well. 

“Can we tell Gwil and Ben about us?” 

Rami’s a bit taken aback by this. He furrows his eyebrows, thinking for a moment. 

“Isn’t it a little to early for that?” 

Joe knew he’d say that, and he’s right. It’s only been a week and a half. 

“Yes, but it’ll be easier to just tell them than to just sneak around. Plus they could cover for us and be a big help while around other people.” Joe explains. “Do you not trust them?” 

“Oh, no. I trust them. They’re both wonderful,” Rami says. “I just want it to be our own little secret for a bit longer, that’s all.” 

Joe gets that, he does. He also respects it. They’re going slow, testing the waters, there’s no point in getting others involved. But on the other hand, he really just wants to tell them. He doesn’t want to keep secrets from them, especially when they’re practically family now. 

“I just feel bad not telling them,” Joe shrugs. 

“We will tell them eventually, ok?” Rami tells him. “Just not right now.” 

Joe nods, and Rami looks like he’s about to bring him in for another kiss, when they hear the door open. 

They quickly take a step back from each other, looking over to see who it is. 

The first thing they hear is laughing, and then see Gwil step in, along with Ben right behind him. They’re laughing about who knows what, when they spot Joe and Rami over by the couch. 

“Oh, hello! Did you guys get here early again?” Gwil greets them, both he and Ben walking over to the couch. 

“Knowing Rami, they were here overnight,” Ben jokes, making them all chuckle, including Rami. 

“We actually got here not too long ago,” Rami grins.

“Did you guys carpool? How cute,” Joe teases, playfully narrowing his eyes at Gwil and Ben. 

“Maybe we did. Why, are you jealous Joe?” Ben playfully smirks.

“Maybe I am!” Joe exclaims, making Rami giggle. He’s joking obviously. It’s an inside joke between the four of them. 

“That’s a shame then,” Gwil shrugs. “But really, we actually just happened to get here at the same time.” 

“We know you guys arrived together though,” Ben says. 

“Yes. Because I have the best friend in the whole world, who offered me the couch at his apartment for the next six months, so I don’t have to stay at a boring hotel,” Joe says, putting an arm around Rami’s shoulder. “What have you gentlemen done for me?”

“We laugh at all your dumb jokes,” Ben says with a cheeky grin. 

Joe scoffs, pretending to be offended. But really, he knows it’s all just banter. They they joke around for a few more moments, until Rami suggests they start rehearsing, and they all start setting up for that. 

And If in the next two month Gwil and Ben figure things out themselves, they don’t say anything about it; 

Like in mid September, and it’s Joe’s birthday. Joe loves set birthdays. Rami and Joe get to set a tiny bit later than they usually do, and nobody questions it. At least not that Joe and Rami know of. 

They’re filming a serious scene today, but between takes it’s banter as usual, like it always is between them. Which is why he’s currently holding an apple in between his teeth, and Ben is trying to bite into the other side. Ben gets really close to his face, and Gwil’s taking pictures as they try to balance the apple while posing. Rami’s standing next to Gwil, laughing at whatever they’re doing. 

But then all of a sudden, Ben stops let’s go of him, taking the apple away from their mouths. Joe’s a bit confused, but then Ben takes off his sunglasses, and looks straight at Joe’s neck, 

“Is that hickey?” 

Joe freezes. Fuck. He thought their makeup team covered it up. 

“Uhm, no? It’s just a rash. You know, from drinking milk. I’m lactose intolerant,” 

He looks over at Gwil and Rami, and he knows Rami is panicking under his neutral expression. 

“Let me see,” Gwil says, walking over to Joe to get a look. 

“It’s just a rash!” Joe tells them, covering up the hickey with his hand. “Milk is the only thing to drink at Rami’s house. Not my fault.”

“So you still drink it even though you’re lactose intolerant?” Gwil asks. 

“Yeah,” Joe nods. “I also eat ice cream. I get these all the time.” 

“It looks like a hickey to me,” Ben says, looking at him bemusedly. 

“He used to get them all the time during The Pacific.” Rami steps in. “That boy just can’t get away from milk,”

Gwil and Ben end up shrugging it off, and Joe ends up having to ask their makeup team to cover it, still insisting it’s from the milk he drank. 

Or like at the start of October, when there’s a night Joe barely sleeps, and he spends the whole morning complaining about it to Ben. Which isn’t suspicious at all, until he mentions how he misses his own bed sometimes, and how Rami’s isn’t the same. 

“Wait, Rami’s bed? I thought you sleep on the couch?” Ben asks.

Fuck. Did he really say Rami’s bed?

“Oh.. sometimes we switch,” Joe says, hoping it’s convincing. 

“You switch?” Ben asks, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Yeah... like sometimes he takes the couch and I take his bed. He feels horrible making me sleep on the couch this whole time. It’s not very comfy,” Joe explains. 

Ben looks at him like what he just said made no sense. 

“So then why don’t you get your own place?” 

“I don’t want to,” Joe shrugs. Which isn’t a lie, he really doesn’t want to. 

The subject is dropped after that, to Joe’s relief. 

Or like in the middle of October, when Joe ends up in Rami’s trailer before they have to get into costume. They’ve been so busy lately, with filming and also spending time with the other boys most nights after, that they haven’t really gotten to spend any quality time together. 

They spend the time just kissing and cuddling, completely unaware of what’s going on outside. That is, until they hear a knock on the door. 

They quickly pull away from each other, scrambling to make sure their hair and clothes aren’t messy. 

“Who is it?” Rami yells out. 

“It’s Gwil,” 

Rami looks over at Joe, as if to ask what he should do, and Joe motions him to open it. 

Rami nods and goes over to the door, opening it slightly at first. “Hey, Gwil.” 

“Hey, there you are. Graham wants to talk to you,” Gwil tells him.

“About what?” Rami asks. 

“He’s worried the director might drop out,” Gwil says. 

“What? No, he can’t,” Rami says, starting to panic a little. 

Before Joe can stop himself, he walks towards the door and opens it up a little more, revealing himself standing there. “Wait, what?”

“Oh, hey Joe,” Gwil says bemusedly. “What’re you guys doing?” 

“Uh, we’re just.. hanging out..” Joe says, hoping it’s believable. 

“We were waiting for you to get here and we didn’t want to be there when Singer showed up,” Rami clarifies. 

“Oh, alright,” Gwil nods. “Well he isn’t showing up at all today according to Graham.”

“What a dick,” Joe says. 

“Tell me about it,” Rami sighs. “Tell Graham I’ll be right there.” 

Gwil nods again, and leaves to go to where the crew of the movie all are. 

“That was close,” Rami says, closing the door behind them.

Or even in early November, and they have the weekend off from filming, so they all decide to go on little band road trip to Brighton. They already spend so much time together outside of set, but it’s still exciting to actually be able to spend some time together outside of their usual hang out spots. Plus, it could give them more time to bond as “a band.” Even though they aren’t actually one, they still love to call themselves that. 

Gwil and Ben come pick them up on Friday afternoon, and they get some McDonald’s for lunch before driving the 1 and a half hours to Brighton. Gwil drives, Ben sits in the passenger seat, and Joe and Rami sit in the back. 

They spend the car ride talking and playing car games, and Ben gives them a bit of a history lesson on Brighton, having grown up close to the city. Even though it isn’t that long of a drive, Rami manages to fall asleep in the middle of it. And he falls asleep right on Joe’s shoulder.

“He must be exhausted,” Gwil says, looking back at Joe and Rami from the rearview mirror. “He overworks himself.” 

“That’s what I tell him,” Joe smirks. They all tell him that, actually. 

“He looks pretty comfortable sleeping on Joe’s shoulder though,” Ben grins cheekily, looking back at them. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Gwil joins in, the same cheeky smirk on his face as Ben has. 

“What can I say, I’m a good pillow!” Joe exclaims. He’s glad that they’ve all been cuddly with each other at one point or another, so it won’t look suspicious. But still, he’s scared the other guys might’ve figured it out.

After a bit more driving, they finally arrive at the hotel. Joe wakes Rami up, and they all take their bags out from the trunk of the car. Joe made the reservations for the hotel, and he booked two rooms, hoping he and Rami could share one. 

“Two rooms? I’m surprised you’re not making us all share?” Ben says, as they walk towards the elevator with their bags. 

“I just want us to have a full band experience, Benny. And Queen always split up in two,” Joe tells them. 

“He’s right, they did,” Rami says, pushing the up button on the elevator. 

“So then who’s sharing with who?” Gwil asks. 

It’s silent for a second, while they all enter the elevator, pressing the button to their floor. 

“Joe, is there anyone in particular you’d like to share with?” Ben asks, and Joe thinks he knows exactly what he means by that. 

“Uh, I guess I’ll share with Rami,” Joe shrugs.

“Sounds good,” Rami nods. 

Gwil gives them both a knowing look, like he can see right through them. “Alright, I’ll room with Ben then,” 

“Great! We’re a real band now!” Joe exclaims, trying to change the subject. 

The elevator door opens, and they all walk out and head towards their respective rooms. 

Joe doesn’t mention it to Rami that he thinks the other guys know about them, because really this vacation is about all of them and not about them two as a couple. He just hopes Gwil and Ben don’t get upset when they eventually do tell them. 

Ten minutes later, they’re back together and head downstairs to the lobby, ready to explore Brighton. 

First they go to the Brighton Beach, which is only a couple minute walk from their hotel. It’s too cold to swim in the ocean, but the view is great and they just walk and talk while taking a few pictures along the way. Joe thankfully snuck in a few selfies with Rami, hoping Gwil and Ben wouldn’t notice. Next, they go to the pier, walking along there and doing the same as they did on the beach. Joe spots a place on the pier where you can have afternoon tea and convinces everyone that they have to try it. After some tea and scones, they go to the front of the pier where there’s arcade games and slot machines, and spend some time there too.

By the time they get back to the hotel, it’s close to dinner time. They go back to their rooms, deciding to change and rest a bit before going out to dinner. 

“That was fun, I’m really glad we came here,” Rami said, as soon as he and Joe were both in their hotel room. 

“It was. Definitely a trip I’ll remember forever,” Joe smiles, moving closer to Rami.

“Do you think Gwil and Ben know about us?” Rami says suddenly, making Joe take a step back. 

“What?” Joe asks. Gwil and Ben maybe knowing about them left his mind all afternoon. He didn’t bring it up to Rami at all, so why is he asking?

“You didn’t see the looks they were giving us when you were taking selfies of us?” Rami smirks. 

Joe’s eyes widened. He took selfies with all of them, or at least he thinks he did? 

“I mean to be fair we’ve spent so much time with them, I think they definitely have their suspicions. Is that such a problem?” 

“I just like that it’s our own little secret,” Rami shrugs. 

Joe thinks there’s more to it though. There has to be. He’s confused where Rami is going with this.

“But it’s been two months, shouldn’t we tell our two best friends what’s going on? Do you not trust them or something?” 

“No, it’s not that,” Rami shakes his head. “I just...” 

“You just what? Are embarrassed to be with me?” Joe blurts out. He doesn’t mean it, obviously. But he really doesn’t understand Rami right now, and it’s the first thing that comes to his head.” 

“No!” Rami exclaims. “I’m just worried.” 

“About what?” Joe asks. 

Rami looks at him for a moment, and Joe isn’t sure he wants to hear the answer. 

“Losing you again,” Rami says quietly, so quiet that Joe isn’t sure he heard it right. 

“Losing me again? Why would that happen?” Joe asks, narrowing his eyebrows, stepping closer to Rami. 

Rami takes a moment to speak, a hesitant look on his face. 

“It happened last time... and.... I really love you Joe. I always have. And I don’t want to tell people before I know that what we have will actually last,” 

Joe’s face goes soft. Rami loves him? And always has? Even a decade ago, when all Joe wanted was just that. Were his own feelings not that obvious? 

“Rami,” Joe starts to say, reaching out to grab Rami’s hand. “I love you too. And I don’t want to lose you again either. I didn’t realize that wasn’t obvious, I need to step up my game a little” He says the last part with a smirk. 

Rami chuckles, squeezing Joe’s hand. “I just don’t want to tell people if this will be over in six month.” 

“I don’t want it to be. I want this,” Joe tells him. “I want you.”

Joe moves his hand up to Rami’s cheek, leaning in to connect their lips together. He kisses Rami softly a couple times, before deepening the kiss, letting Rami in. They stay like that for a few moments, until Joe pulls away. 

“I love you,” 

“I love you, too,”

“I just want things to be as easy as possible for us,” Joe continues. “And I think telling them would really help. We wouldn’t have to sneak around them. We wouldn’t have to make excuses for things. We’d have two people that could cover for us and support and care about us,” 

“You’re right,” Rami nods.

“I know I am,” Joe smirks.

“Should we tell them tonight then?” Rami asks” 

“You mean over dinner? Oh yeah, of course. They’ll love it. I bet they even have bets placed on us, those assholes,” Joe chuckles.

“Do you want to make a bet if they do or don’t have a bet?” Rami laughs. 

“Now we’re talking!” Joe exclaims. “What do you bet?”

“I bet $5 that there is no bet,” Rami says. 

“Well you’re about to lose $5 because I bet there is,” Joe smirks. 

“We’ll see. It’s a bet,” Rami raises his hand towards Joe.

“It’s a bet,” Joe nods, raising his hand to shake Rami’s. 

“Speaking of dinner though, we should get changed,” Rami says, looking at his watch. They planned to meet up again in a half hour, and Joe doesn’t think it’s been that long. 

But they go get ready anyways, and by the time they’re done there’s a knock on the door. 

“Ready?” Joe asks. 

“Ready,” Rami says. 

They make sure they have everything in their pockets and both head towards towards the door, Joe opening it. 

“Hey! Are you guys ready?” Gwil asks, looking between them both. 

Joes about to respond, when Rami talks first. 

“Yeah, we are. But can you guys come in for a second before we go? We have something to tell you.” 

Joe sees both Gwil and Ben glance at each other, a confused expression on both of their faces. 

“Yeah, of course,” Gwil nods, walking in, Ben following behind him. Joe closes the door behind them and goes to stand next to Rami. 

“What do you want to tell us?” Ben asks.

Rami sighs. “Something we probably should’ve told you a while ago.” 

“Oh? Well, what is it then?” Gwil asks.

“You guys aren’t leaving the band, right?” Ben jokes, making everyone laugh. 

“No,” Rami playfully shakes his head.

“Rami and I have been secretly together for the past two months,” Joe says, just wanting to finally say it.

His words are met with a second of silence. And then, Gwil smiles, looking over at Ben, who’s starting to chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Rami asks.

“We didn’t realize that it wasn’t obvious that we knew,” Gwil smirks.

“So you did know!” Joe says. 

“Yeah, of course. What, you expect us to spend all this time with you guys and not know?” Ben says.

“We just wanted it to be a secret for a little before telling anyone,” Rami tells them.

“Yeah, we hope you’re not upset that we kept it from you,” Joe says.

“Of course we’re not upset,” Gwil shakes his head.

“We figured you’d have to tell us eventually, or we’d find out ourselves somehow,” Ben adds. 

“We just want you guys to be happy,” Gwil tells them. 

“Thanks,” Joe smiles. 

“It really means a lot,” Rami nods. 

Joe is so relieved it’s out in the open. He looks over at Rami, who smiles at him. They both share a knowing look, one only they understand. 

“Well now we can tell you guys to get a room without feeling bad,” Ben jokes.

“Hey!” Joe exclaims, looking back at him and Gwil. “We do have our own room, you guys are just in it!” 

“Fair enough,” Ben shrugs. 

“Should we go eat then?” Joe asks, changing the subject.

“Yes, please. I’m starving,” Gwil agrees, turning to open the hotel door for them. 

“Oh, wait! I have a question,” Joe says, before the door opens. 

“Yeah?” Gwil and Ben say in unison. 

“Did you guys place a bet on us?” Joe asks, cheekily grinning.

“Joe, c’mon,” Rami chuckles, shaking his head. 

“What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t?” Gwil says, looking over at Ben.

“We made two actually,” Ben says.

“Two?!” Rami exclaims.

“Yeah. One bet was how long it would be until you tell us. And the other one was if you knew that we knew,” Gwil tells them.

“And who wins?” Joe asks.

“I win the first one, Ben didn’t think you’d tell us for a long time,” Gwil says.

“And we don’t actually know who won the second? Did you guys even suspect that we knew?” Ben asks.

“Well I did at least,” Joe says. 

“Then I win again!” Gwil exclaims.

“Do you see this?” Joe says, looking at Rami. “They’re making money off of us. Assholes!”

“But you love us,” Ben says.

Joe looks at him for a moment, and grins. “Yeah, maybe a little.” 

“Now we can go eat!” Rami interrupts, walking towards the door. 

Rami and Joe double check again if they have everything, and follow their friends out the door. They stay a bit behind as they all walk to the elevator. 

“I hope you remember that I won our bet,” Joe whispers to Rami, giving him a wink. 

“Oh, stop,” Rami shakes his head. “We’re just as bad as them.” 

Joe chuckles. “I like it though. It works out perfectly.” 

“Yeah, it does,” Rami says, smiling at Joe.

“Do you guys need a separate elevator?” Gwil interrupts them, making them look towards him and Ben.

“No. Unfortunately for you, you’re stuck with us,” Joe tells them.

Gwil chuckles, pressing the down button on the elevator.

When the elevator comes that all go in, going down to the lobby, and out the door to walk to a nearby place to eat. They pick out a restaurant called Bohemia Brighton, in honor of the move they’re filming. They have a great time like they always do. They end up staying there for an extra hour or two than they were probably welcomed, but they couldn’t stop talking. Afterwards, they go to a nearby bar, just to have a small toast to everything that’s happened to them so far. They don’t drink much, because none of them want a hangover driving back to London tomorrow. They also want to wake up earlier tomorrow so they could see more of Brighton before they go.

They end their night around 11 pm. They all say goodnight to each other, and go to their respective hotel rooms. 

“I don’t want this trip to end,” Joe says, as they enter their room, closing the door behind him.

“Me either,” Rami says. “I’m really glad we told them.” 

“Me too,” Joe smiles, walking over to Rami and pulling him into a hug. 

“What’s this for?” Rami’s asks, hugging him back. 

“Because I love you. And I love this trip. And I love our friends,” Joe gushes, pressing a kiss onto Rami’s cheek.

“We love you too,” Rami tells him, rubbing Joe’s back with his hand. “Especially me.” 

Joe smirks at that, moving his head so he can see Rami. 

“We need to come back here again some day for a date,” 

“That sounds perfect,” Rami says. “Maybe if we get another weekend off.” 

“It’s a date,” Joe smiles, kissing him on the lips.


End file.
